Field
Examples are described which relate to a film forming method and a patterning method.
Background Art
According to film formation based on well-known PEALD (Plasma Enhanced Atomic Layer Deposition), the density of a film to be formed can be controlled by changing the type of a precursor serving as a material for the film to be formed. However, only the change of the type of the precursor is insufficient to control the composition ratio of the film to be formed or the contents of impurities in the film.